Field
The present disclosure is related generally to video systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for providing panoramic portals.
Related Art
Panoramic video is becoming increasingly widespread, and related art platforms support live streaming of 360° video. A camera can be placed at an interesting location, such as an event venue, and remote participants can watch the video and freely look around as if they are physically present. However, the related art arrangement lacks reciprocity, as people at the location of the panoramic camera lack awareness of who, or how many people are watching or where they are looking. This lack of reciprocity can create an unwelcome sense that the space is being viewed by unexpected viewers, or that the remote person is only an observer and not a participant.
One related art implementation to address the above problem involves bidirectional video connections with cameras and displays at each location. Such implementations provide a remote space and its participants a physical representation in the local space that allows more natural interaction between present and remote participants. However, related art implementations have involved standard (e.g. limited field-of-view perspective view) video, and there is no system that addresses such related art problems for 360° video.